The fundamental architecture of a current wireless power capturing system is as shown in FIG. 1, and primarily includes an antenna 60, a radio-frequency/direct-current (RF/DC) converter 61 connected to the antenna 60, and a power adjustment module 62 connected to the RF/DC converter 61 and performing output. The circuit structure of the RF/DC converter 61 is as disclosed in FIG. 2.
However, in a situation where the RF/DC converter 61 receives a high-frequency and high-power RF signal, the RF/DC converter 61 is deprived from a current rectification function, thus limiting the development of current wireless power capturing systems.